what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who: Chapter One - Remastered
Doctor Who: Chapter One - Remastered was a remastered ''version of Seasons 1-6 of [[Doctor Who (TV Series)|''Doctor Who]]. '' Originally, airing on UPN from 23 November 1999, each story was edited into an omnibus episode lasting for usually for 60 minutes (for a 4-part story) or two episodes lasting 45 minutes (for a 6 or 7-part story). Each episode of the series was remastered into full colour, with further picture and sound restoration, as well as additional CGI effects, in some circumstances. For missing episodes, the decision was made to animate the stories, again in an omnibus format. For stories which had some surviving and some missing episodes, the decision was made to use animation and live-action footage, cutting between each as necessary, many members of the viewing-audience found this method, quite famously, very jarring and disorientating. The BBC started airing the ''remastered editions on BBC Two, the following April, however, instead of airing the omnibus editions, the BBC aired the full cuts of nearly-all surviving episodes, with BBC Worldwide funding the remastering of the portions of the episodes which Paramount had cut out. For missing episodes, the BBC mostly used the omnibus editions that UPN had aired, but for The Tenth Planet Part Four and The Invasion: Part One ''and ''Part Four, BBC Worldwide funded full animations of these episodes. UPN "Omnibus" Episodes UPN broadcast the first season of Doctor Who - Remastered, which also were abridged and cut-down versions of the originals, every Tuesday night from November 1999 to February 2000. The Reign of Terror ''was the first animated episode to air, with portions of it being animated, while other portions were live-action. The first full missing episode animation, [[Marco Polo (serial)|''Marco Polo]], wasn't completed in time for its transmission date and was subsequently aired, after the rest of Season 1, a month later. After, another months gap, since Marco Polo, ''Season 2 began airing, every Tuesday night, in the same slot. Like with, ''Marco Polo, ''the next full animation, ''The Crusade, wasn't completed in time for its intended transmission date either, and was subsequently transmitted a week prior to the beginning of Season 3. Season 3 began transmitting on Tuesday nights in July 2000. Season 3 had the most animated episodes out of all the seasons, but all of them were successfully transmitted on their intended transmission dates. The Smugglers and The Tenth Planet were bundled in with the transmission of Season 3 to complete the Hartnell era. After a break of 5 months, Season 4 began airing in March 2001, again on Tuesday nights, with The Power of the Daleks, ''and it, like its predecessor, featured mainly animated, and hybrid, episodes. Season 5 began in September 2001, on Tuesday nights, lasting until December 2001. After a break of 4 months, Season 6 began in April, completing the ''Remastered Series. The War Games Part 10, was the only episode to have no edits to it whatsover in it's omnibus, although Mission to the Unknown's animation, didn't have any edits either, but it wasn't an omnibus and only a single episode. BBC Two Episodes BBC Two aired each episode of Season 1 and 2 on Sunday nights, with the last three stories of Season 2 airing a double-bill of two episodes a night. When BBC Two started showing Season 3, they moved the show to every Tuesday and Thursday night. The remastered ''Season 3 was altered to included ''The Smugglers ''and ''The Tenth Planet. ''When Season 3 began, the show was moved once again, to Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday night, speeding up the run of the show, and this continued for Season 4. Season 6, beginning in March 2003, went back to Tuesday and Thursday nights, however, BBC Two decided to move it back to every Sunday night, for ''The Krotons onwards. The series run completed one month before the release of [[Doctor Who (2003)|''Doctor Who (2003)]], and in its timeslot, leading up to it's release, BBC Two aired a series of brand new ''retrospective documentaries on Doctor Who's past.